Hearts Mended
by lenlenxyz95
Summary: Tori has feelings for Beck, but he has Jade. What happens when Jade and Beck breaks up? Read to find out what happens next. Sorry for the short summary, but that's all I could think of it. It has all the characters in there! Bori! It is a ONE SHOT story, so no I will not be updating anymore. Please read and comment! I would love for some feedback.


**A/N: I've always wanted to Tori and Beck to end up together so here it is! :)  
**

**This was based on the episode where Jade and Beck broke up.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious or any of the characters in the story.  
**

**Please leave a comment/review. I would love some feedback. ;)  
**

* * *

**Hearts Mended **

_Here goes another argument, _thought Tori as Jade and Beck walked up Tori, Robbie, Cat, and Andre.

"Why were you looking at her?" yelled Jade.

"I wasn't even looking at her Jade!" yelled Beck.

They were always going on like this ever since, who knows when.

"Oh, then how do you explain that wink she gave you!"

"What wink?"

"Stop trying to act all innocent Beck!"

Tori rubbed her temples and looked at Andre for help. He just shrugged his shoulders and continued texting. Cat and Robbie were talking to each other about, dogs? She just couldn't stand the arguing anymore. _Why didn't Beck just break up with her already? _Thought Tori.

"Tori, you were there with us in the parking lot when we passed by that girl right?" asked Beck.

Tori snapped out of her trance and said, "What?"

Jade said, "How would she know? She doesn't even pay attention half of the time!"

Annoyed, Tori said, "Yes I do! And no Beck, I saw you looking at the other direction. Jade must be delusional, but that could be understood because of the way she _thinks._"

Jade glared at her and said, "Excuse _me?_ What did you just say Tori?"

Tori said, "You heard me, _you _must be delusional."

Jade threw her bag down on the floor and started coming towards Tori. She almost grabbed Tori's collar when Beck blocked her from Jade. Tori's heart felt like it was beating a miles time faster. She could smell Beck's cologne, and it fit him pretty well. The only thing she didn't understand was why Beck had to choose _Jade _over her? Clearly, they are the opposite of one another. Jade was more of an aggressive girl whereas Tori were lenient, calm, sympathetic, and nice.

Jade looked up at Beck and said, "Get. Out. Of. The. Way. Beck."

Beck said in a firm voice, "No."

Jade crossed her arms and said in a commanding voice, "What did you say to me?"

Beck stepped forward and crossed his arms, mocking Jade. "You heard me, I said, 'No.'"

Jade pressed her lips together and said, "Fine, we'll continue this later."

At that moment, the bell rang for class to start and everybody started scurrying to class. In class, Beck sat next to Tori and Andre while Jade sat across the classroom isolating her. Tori couldn't concentrate during the whole time they were in class because Beck's hand was brushing against her hand.

Sichowitz clapped his hands together, bringing back Tori from reality. "Alright guys, for the next show I need four people. I need two guys and two girls. Let's see now…" He looked around the classroom and chose Tori, Beck, Andre, and…Jade. _Of course he would, _thought Tori. He then motioned them to come up to the little stage set up in the front of the classroom. Sichowitz addressed them, "Alright for the next show, you guys will act as two couples dating each other. Let's say Andre cheated on Tori with Jade."

Jade had a disgusted face on and said, "Ew, why would I date _him?_"

Andre looked offended and Tori defended for him, "Hey, don't say that about Andre."

Jade raised her eyebrow and said, "Oh I'm sorry, did I offend your _boyfriend_?"

Tori was about to say something when Sichowitz interrupted. "Perfect guys, I think this would work out fine with the play. Now, Jade behave please because Andre will be your boyfriend when Tori breaks up with him when he finds out that he is dating you."

Both Jade and Andre yelled in unison, "What!"

"Now, I know this will be very difficult for you both but you have to deal with it."

Beck stepped in and said, "What about me and Tori Sichowitz? What are our roles in this play?"

Sichowitz walked towards Beck and Tori and said, "This story will take place after prom when Tori caught Andre making out with Jade. Tori goes home crying and calls Beck over to comfort her. Now Beck, you just found out that Jade was cheating on you too so you go to her house and talk her through it. Later on, you both will find a solution solve this mess."

Beck put his hands on his sides and said, "So in other words, we are peacemakers in a way?"

Sichowitz nodded his head and said, "Exactly."

At that moment, the bell rang for class and Sichowitz dismissed the class. Tori retrieved her backpack and ran up to Robbie, Cat, and Andre. "Hey guys, wait up!" she yelled.

They turned around and paused so she could catch up to them. Robbie said, "Hey Tori, what's up?"

"I was wondering if you guys wanted to hang out with me tonight at my house since my parents are away for the weekend and Trina is out with her friends."

Robbie, Cat, and Andre looked at each other for a second and Andre said, "Yeah, sure I'll hang out with you."

Robbie and Cat both said in unison, "We'll hang out with you too."

Andre said, "What about Beck and Jade?"

Robbie and Cat looked at each other, then at Tori. She said, "Oh, um I don't know. We want to have a fun time tonight right?"

All three of them said in unison, "Yeah."

Tori scratched her head and thought for a moment. "I don't think we should invite them over because they're just going to argue and it's going to ruin our fun."

Robbie raised his hand and said, "I agree."

Cat did the same thing and said, "I agree."

Andre agreed as well. Tori clapped her hands together in excitement and said, "Alright than, it's settled. See you guys at seven'ish? I'll have some spaghetti ready for dinner."

Andre rubbed his stomach and said, "I sure do want some spaghetti right now."

Tori laughed and said, "Alright, see you guys later than."

They agreed and went their separate ways.

_**A couple of hours before the gang meet up at Tori's house…**_

Tori were painting her nails when Andre called. "Hello?"

Tori had the phone between her ears and shoulder while she was painting her nails. "Hey Andre! What's up?"

"Um listen, about tonight…"

Tori raised her eyebrow and said, "What about tonight?"

"I can't make it. I forgot I had a plan with my girlfriend tonight at the sushi bar."

Tori put the brush back in the bottle and said, "Aw really? I was going to make spaghetti though."

"I know, I'm really sorry about this Tori. I'll make it up later okay? You'll have Robbie and Cat. That will be fun right?"

She sighed and said, "I guess…But it's only the three of us, it won't be as fun if we have you too Andre."

"Aw I appreciate that Tori, but I can't back out of this date because her dad is a famous musician and maybe he'll make me into a star some day if this works out."

Tori perked her head up, "Is it the same girl as last time?"

Andre seemed confused as he said, "Who Tasha? Psh No way."

"Andre…"

"Okay fine, maybe it is but I want this Tori. You don't know how bad I want it."

Tori laughed and said, "Alright Andre, I believe you. Have fun on your date."

"Thanks Tori. Have fun with Robbie and Cat."

Tori tried to sound as enthused as possible. "I'll try."

"Okay, bye Tori."

"Bye Andre…"

_**An hour before the meet with Robbie and Cat…**_

Tori just came out of the shower when her phone rang. She quickly put on her bath robe and rushed to her room to retrieve her phone. "Hello?"

It was Robbie. "Hey Tori. It's me, Robbie."

Tori brushed her hair with her fingers with her free hand and said, "Hey Robbie. What's up?"

"Uum listen, about tonight. Cat and I can't make it…"

Tori stopped brushing her hair and said, "Aw not you guys too."

"What? Andre can't make it too?"

She nodded her head as if Robbie can see it. "Yeah, he said he had date with some girl. How come you guys can't make it?"

"Cat is sick so I'm taking care of her right now."

She yelled into the phone, "Aw it's okay Cat. It's okay Robbie."

Robbie sounded worried. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah it's fine."

Robbie gave a sigh of relief and said, "I'm glad you can understand."

Cat said in the background, "You're such a great friend Tori." Cat coughed.

Tori scratched her in frustration and said, "Thanks. Tell Cat I said get better soon okay Robbie?"

"Alright, I will. Bye Tori see you on Monday."

"Okay, bye."

Tori put her phone down on her bed and went to get dressed. She went downstairs to make some dinner for herself when the doorbell rang. She raised an eyebrow and wondered, _Who could that be at this time? _She went to open the door to see it was…Beck.

Perplex, she asked him, "W-what are you doing here Beck?" She looked around to see if Jade was there but she was not.

He leaned against the door and said, "I heard you were alone tonight so I decided to come keep you company."

Tori blushed and said, "O-oh. Um thanks, do you want to come in?"

Beck smiled at her. "Don't mind if I do." He walked inside and sniffed the air. "Do I smell spaghetti?"

Tori laughed and said, "Yeah, I'm just making dinner for myself. Did you eat yet? I kind of made a little too much for myself."

"No I haven't. Mind if I joined you?"

Tori shook her head and said, "I don't mind."

_**After dinner…**_

They were on the couch watching television when Beck stretched and put his arm around Tori. She looked at him. She could feel her face warming up as he smiled at her. Tori slightly leaned into Beck's chest to cuddle against him. Beck started to play with her hair as Tori twisted her thumbs around each other. With Beck's free hand, he grabbed one of Tori's hands and linked it together with his. Tori looked up at Beck and she smiled at him, he smiled back at her. He slowly leaned into Tori when she instantly backed away from him.

Beck released her hold and said, "What's wrong Tori?"

Tori scooted away from him a little and said, "I'm sorry Beck, I just…I just can't do this. It _feels _wrong."

He raised an eyebrow at her. "What feels wrong Tori?"

She mocked him. "You know this, what we're doing right now. I can't, I can't hurt Jade like this."

Beck laughed at her, "We broke up Tori."

"So? That doesn't mean that you still have feelings for her."

"I don't Tori. I have feelings for _you_. I always have, I just chose the wrong girl."

Tori was confused at what he was saying. "Wait, what?"

"Look, the day you performed on stage for the first time, you looked _amazing_. After that, I couldn't take my eyes off you."

"What? Then why did you decided to go out with Jade than?"

"Because, I made the wrong choice back then and now I'm going to make the right choice: And that is to be with _you_."

Tori did not have anything to say, she was astounded at what he just said. _So Beck had feelings for me all this time? The guy who was my first crush at Hollywood Arts? The guy who went out with Jade instead of me? Say what? _Thought Tori.

Tori stuttered as she said, "I don't know what to say Beck…"

"You don't have to say anything." Suddenly, Beck slowly leaned into her and put his warm lips on hers. Tori reluctantly gave in and welcomed his tongue into her mouth.

**The End**

* * *

**_Well there you have it! That's my version of how Beck and Tori got together!  
_**

**_Thank you for reading!  
_**


End file.
